Giving Thanks
by Ryuuza
Summary: Tai wants to give thanks. Matt just wants Tai to shut up. Yaoi, fluffy, TAITO one-shot.


_Author's Notes:_ This was intended to be a Taito drabble but I went over 500 words by, oh, 110 or so. That's okay though. ::sheepish smile:: The Tai/Matt-ness makes up for it. Short and WAFFy.

_Warnings:_ boy love, fluff, rambling, math homework

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned it, I wouldn't cut Sora out completely (the entertainment value is fairly high: "What? So you don't like my hair? …Oh, so you now you're saying you don't like my hat?") but any Taiora hints would be reduced to nil and there might be more scenes of rockstar!Matt and well, Taito, of course. But, alas, I don't own it so don't sue me! ::cowers::

-

**Giving Thanks**

by Ryuuza

-

"…and trees and parks and soccer, wait, I already said that… Oh well. And spring and showers and ooh, soap, soap is cool. And toothbrushes and some toothpastes and toothpicks are cool. You can poke them into stuff."

"That's nice," Matt said disinterestedly as he flipped the page in his math book and attempted the next set of problems.

Tai sat on his bed behind him, unworried about his incomplete math homework—he'd just copy Matt's later—and prattling at Matt and the world in general, since Matt seemed to have taken up a hobby of tuning him out.

"I'm thankful for strawberries and cherries and oranges—I never liked apples much. They're okay. And pineapples! Yeah, I like pineapples." He had, by this time, given up on ticking the items off on his fingers and instead let them rattle around in the air.

"Blueberries and blueberry muffins and cookies and chocolate chips and cakes and fruit smoothies and—"

Matt's brows drew together briefly as he frowned, erasing part of his work and studying his textbook for a moment or two. Then he wrote two more neat lines and boxed the answer.

Idly, he wondered what Sora would do if he strangled her the next time he saw her. Die, probably. Which she deserved for inflicting this on him. "Count your blessings," she'd told a complaining Tai. "I'm sure you'll find something to be grateful for." And the goggle boy had taken her advice too damned well.

Matt sighed and moved on to the next problem.

Tai was still listing in full force. "—and when Kari gets in trouble and bento lunches and people with blue hair—"

Matt looked up and blinked. When had Tai gone from fruit to punks?

"—and Koushirou's laptop and Kari's digital camera, even if she does take stupid pictures sometimes. Did you know she once took a picture of a duck? A duck! For crying out loud—it wasn't even doing anything, like flying or swimming or anything. It was just kinda standing there. How boring is that? What would anyone do with a picture of a duck? Huh. I guess I'm grateful for ducks though. They taste pretty good…"

Pushing his chair away from his desk, Matt stood and looked at the boy now sprawled on his back on Matt's bed comfortably.

And still talking.

"I'm grateful for your cooking, y'know Matt, otherwise I'd have to put up with Mom's weird stuff all the time. And your apron, yeah, that pink one." He laughed at the look on Matt's face. "Yeah, I'm grateful for it. You look cute. Real precious."

Matt considered hitting him but then discarded the idea. He sat on the edge of the bed instead and said, "Tai, you talk too much."

"Yeah, but you should be grateful. Otherwise we'd all sit here and listen to the silence and where's the fun in that? Jeez Matt, you should talk more."

"I sing."

"Yeah," Tai said thoughtfully, rolling onto his side so he could study his best friend better. "Yeah, you do. I'm grateful for that too."

Matt's mouth twitched in a smile. "You sure are grateful for a lot of things, Tai."

"Yeah, I am." Bright eyes met his, sparkling with laughter. "Wanna know what I'm most grateful for though?"

He was grinning and Matt couldn't help but grin back. "What?"

Tai sat up and kissed him. "You," he said softly.

Matt decided he wouldn't kill Sora after all. He murmured back against Tai's mouth, smiling, "I'm grateful for you too."

-

_owari_

_-_

_Notes:_ ::giggle:: I'm thankful for Matt and Tai too! Oh my Taito. ::starry eyes:: Hee. Please review!


End file.
